pretty_cure_create_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkle Hearts Precure!
Sparkle Hearts Precure! ''is the second Precure series by Magicalnamika2. This series is the succeeding series after KRP. Hope you enjoy! Introduction Heyo! Mariya Hibukinawa here! I’m just beginning my first year of high school, and I’m so excited! I get to make a whole bunch of new friends, learn new subjects, and--WHA?! What is that bursting from the sky?! ???: Are you the one~carie? Me: What’re you talking about?! Who are you?! ???: My name is Carie, and I’m from the Janpupu Fountain of Rainbows! Our fountain is in trouble because of the Heartless Plague that has spread over our poor citizens and made them evil~carie! Our prince and princess are in deep trouble~carie! The caretaker of the fountain, summoned me and three others to recruit the Guardians of Hope, the Precures! Me: Oh boy…...Well, this is going to be a great adventure! Join me in the first-ever episode of Sparkle Hearts Precure: The Grand Adventure Begins! Arrival of Cure Charoite! Coming soon to a website near you! See you soon! Characters ''Mariya Hibukinawa- Cure Charoite (ひぶきなわまりや- キュアチャロアテ) Voiced by: Ririka Kawashima Mariya is the first main character introduced in this series. Mariya begins her first year of high school in the well-known Mahori City, and can be described as easy-going and has a HUGE imagination, but can be arrogant when she hears mean remarks about her, her friends, and her family. She doesn't get into any fights, but she channels her thoughts and feelings into a secret diary that no one can read.She is also is practicing white magic and dreams to make other people happy. When discovered by a fox-like fairy known as Carie, Mariya gains the power to transform into the Guardian of Dreams and Magical Talent, Cure Charoite! Her finishing attack is Charming Parade, her colors are violet-red and violet, and she holds the Dreamy Hope Amulet for her Sparkly Pad. Haruna Tamahashi- Cure Delish (玉橋はるな - キュアデリッシュ) Voiced by: Rikako Yagi Haruna is the second main character to be introduced in this series. Haruna loves to make sweets for everyone, which immediately makes her popular. She is also very charming and eccentric when it comes to making things she loves, or doing the things she loves, but she can be very depressed because she is adopted from her parents' death. She tries to regain her memories, but fails. When discovered by Annie (Carie's sister), Haruna becomes the Guardian of Sweets and Happiness, Cure Delish! Her finishing attack is Delicious Barrier, her colors are deep pink and carnation pink, and she holds the Sugar Amulet for her Sparkly Pad. Akari Fujiwara- Cure Remedy (藤原あかり -' 'キュアレメヂ) Voiced by: Karen Otomo Akari is the third main character to be introduced in this series. Akari dreams of being a doctor and/or a nurse, and it shows through her optimistic and kindly behavior. However, she has mysterious ways of healing people through her scientific researching, but it works anyway. It still raises questions and rumors about her, but she doesn't mind! When discovered by Remedus, Akari becomes the Guardian of Antidotes and Nuturing, Cure Remedy! Her finishing attack is Healing Storm, her colors are sky blue and blue, and she holds the Corrective Amulet for her Sparkly Pad. Manami Nakajima- Cure Shamrock (中島真奈美 - キュアシャムロック) Voiced by: Yuna Taira Manami is the fourth and final character to be introduced in this series. Manami is part of the Super Heroine Fandom Club at Mahori High School because of her heroic behavior and conscientious mindset, which makes her very popular at school. Make no mistake, though! She can be quite coarse whenever agitated and is brutally honest when she speaks her mind. Manami can also be foolish when it comes to her favorite manga super heroines, and tends to gawk over them. When discovered by Shane, Manami becomes the Guardian of Victories and Wins, Cure Shamrock! Her finishing attack is Lucky Streak, her colors are shamrock green and aqua green, and she holds the Victory Amulet for her Sparkly Pad. Mascots Carie (カリエ)/Carie Yumezuki (ユメズキカリエ) Voiced by: Maki Horikita Carie is the purple fox-like fairy from the Janpupu Fountain of Rainbows and the first mascot to be introduced in this series. Carie is very compassionate fairy and is always there when you need her, but she can be a bit bossy whenever needed and is downright bold and adventurous. In her human form, she takes on the role of 21 year-old Carie Yumezuki and is the second oldest of the mascots. She ends her sentences with "~carie". Annie (アニー)/Annie Ono (小野アニー) Voiced by: Yui Aragaki Annie is the pink dog-like fairy from the Janpupu Fountain of Rainbows and is the second mascot to be introduced in this series. Annie is Carie's younger distant sister, in which she gets all of the good treatment. Annie can be a little demanding and reckless (in which she can be a bit of a klutz), but is ambitious and won't back down from anything. In her human form, she takes on the role of 19 year-old Annie Ono, and is the middle "child" of the mascots. She ends her sentences with "~ani". Remedus (レメダス)/Rino Aomura (あおむらりの) Voiced by: Osamu Mukai Remedus is the blue bear-like fairy from the Janpupu Fountain of Rainbows and is the third mascot to be introduced in this series. Remedus is the advisor for the unknown caretaker of his home, so he is quite the no-nonsense, down-to-earth kind of bear guy. He is also materialistic, but sometimes it can be too much. In his human form, he takes on the role of 16 year-old Rino Aomura, and is the youngest of the mascots. He ends his sentences with "~reme". Shane (シェーン)/Shane Midoriyama (緑山シェーン) Voiced by: Kento Yamazaki Shane is the green monkey-like mascot from the Janpupu Fountain of Rainbows and is the final mascot to be introduced in this series. Shane is the naive and shy mascot, despite him being the oldest of the mascots. He, despite being rather quiet, can easily analyze a situation and has future vision with his right eye. In his human form, he takes on the role of 22 year-old Shane Midoriyama. He ends his sentences with "~hinto". Villains Ryuma